Sharina Gallahan
|Klasse = Söldner |Arsenal = http://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/character/die-aldor/sharìna |Vorname = Sharina |Nachname = Gallahan |Geburt = 10.7. Gilneas |Alter = 27 |Gilde = Bund Freiwind |Größe = 1,77 m Mensch 2,12 m Worgen |Gewicht = 66 kg Mensch 118 kg Worgen |Haarfarbe = schwarz |Augenfarbe = bernstein |Besonderheiten = Linkes Ohr gespalten und vernarbt, Ring im rechten Nasenflügel |Gesinnung = Chaotisch neutral }} Beschreibung Das Weib macht vom ersten Augenblick an irgendwie den Eindruck als würde sie Ärger suchen. Sei es der spöttische Blick aus den bernsteinfarbenen Iriden, die freche Schnauze die in gilnearischem Akzent mit Flüchen um sich wirft, die lässig-ungenierte Haltung mit der sie durch die Gassen Sturmwinds schlendert oder eine Kombination aus all dem. Dass sie dem Kampf nicht aus dem Weg geht sieht man ihr auch an, so sind ihre beiden Arme und der Oberkörper von Narben, und alten Stich- und Bisswunden bedeckt. Besonders fällt dabei das linke sprichwörtliche Schlitzohr ins Auge, das in der Mitte gespalten ist. Ohne die ganzen Male vergangener Kämpfe könnte man die schwarzhaarige Südländerin vielleicht sogar als echte Schönheit bezeichnen, so macht sie eher den Eindruck einer verwegenen Säbelschwingerin. Ihr Körper wirkt trainiert, jedoch nicht übermäßig mit Muskeln bepackt, schwere Waffen oder gar Plattenrüstungen scheinen ihr nicht gelegen zu sein. Vielmehr sieht man sie meistens in zerschlissener Lederkluft, stets die Hüften mit einem breiten Ledergürtel geschmückt an dem zwei Dolche hängen. Sollte sie mal einen schlechten Tag haben, oder gerade auf der Jagd sein, sieht man sie auch gerne mal als Worgen mit schwarz schimmerndem Fell herumlaufen. Die sonst sehr glatten Haare sind dann eine eher struppige Mähne, die ihr verwegenes Äußeres nur verstärkt. Dann lässt sie auch meistens ihre Klingen zurück, und verlässt sich lieber auf die messerscharfen Krallen. In beiden Gestalten trägt sie jedoch stets eine Lederschnur mit Worgenkrallen um den Hals, und einen silbrig schimmernden Armreif am rechten Arm, der in Menschenform lose am Handgelenk herumbaumelt. Hintergrund & Geschichte ...irgendwann wenn ich mal viel Zeit übrig habe Gerüchte *''...so'ne Rotzgöre, die kann ja nur aus Gilneas versifften Gassen stammen.'' *''...Gilneas? Am Arsch, die's doch aus Beutebucht. So braun is doch keine aus'n Norden.'' *''...hat angeblich nicht unbeträchtliche Zeit ihres Lebens auf Schiffen verbracht.'' *''...was? Die? Kann doch nichma schwimmen.'' *''...ist ne Worgen. Und auch noch stolz drauf.'' *''...war nich das erste mal im Verlies.'' *''...das kaputte Ohr hat sie von 'ner Wache. War ne Strafe.'' *''...ne, die war im Krieg.'' *''...war ma zum Tode verurteilt worden. Aber is wohl irgendwie davongekommen.'' *''...is wohl in letzter Zeit wieder allein unterwegs. Sieht man öfters ma in Boralus' Kneipen und Tavernen'' Familie und Freunde Familie: *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Male.gif Rascor - Vater - "Hab dich spät wiedergefunden. Umso wichtiger das du nun bleibst." *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Aileen - Stiefmutter - "Ich lerne dir zu vertrauen." *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Tanja - Tante - "Bei ihr ist's wie zuhause. Nur geheimnisvoller." *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Sira - Tochter - "Irgendwann kommst du nach Hause." *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Ria - Schwester - "Ich pass auf dich auf." *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Violette - Ersatzschwester - "Wir werden uns wiedersehn." Truppe: *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Fieth - Hauptmann - "Gibt ja nur wenige Kerle die ich wirklich respektier, aber du hasts geschafft." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Gael "Dich vermiss ich von der ganzen Truppe am meisten. Hoffe das Schicksal führt uns nochma zusammen." *Bild:IconSmall_Worgen_Female.gif Kenna "Wehe dem der die Kleine unterschätzt." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Kumani "Is gefährlich. So wie eigentlich alle gutaussehenden Frauen aus'm Süden" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Valtharis "'n Haudrauf, aber mit Geschmack." *Bild:IconSmall_Pandaren_Female.gif Pinchu "Die Pelzkugel mit der Armbrust. Hab sie echt gern" *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Flocke "Ne kleine freche Rotzgöre. Wahrscheinlich mag ich sie deshalb." (wird noch erweitert) Zitate (fühlt euch frei was dazuzuschreiben) Credits zum Bild Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Frauen